


DAERON THE DRAGON KING

by Miguelcolon16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Conquest of Dorne, F/M, Incest, Sex, The Blackfyre Rebellion, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: What if the daeron had survived dorne?
Relationships: Aegon IV Targaryen/Daena Targaryen, Aegon IV Targaryen/Naerys Targaryen, Aemon "The Dragonknight" Targaryen/Naerys Targaryen, Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar, Daemon I Blackfyre/Daenerys Martell, Daeron i targayen/ Rhaena targayen, Dyanna Dayne/Maekar I Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon snow / Daenerys targayen / Rhaenys targayen (Daughter of Elia )
Comments: 142
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue a king come home

The king's landing streets were full of life. The people awaited the arrival of their conquering king .Daeron first of his name arrived triumphant after a successful campaign in dorne ,Greeting all the people who came to see him, cheers of the people were heard, they called him the young dragon, daeron the conqueror.That day they gave his name fifteen days had fulfilled a dream to conquer dorne. What aegon the dragon could not do with his dragons he achieved with his ingenuity .He still remembered the council session in which he laid out his plans to conquer _my king we don't have dragons, daeron looked at all of them with a stone face before answering you have a dragon you have it in front of you ._

Accompanied by his faithful royal guard aemon, oh how he was now known aemon the dragon knight ,together they went through a lot of dangers in dorne saving his life a lot of times .

"my king enjoying the attention" said aemon approaching with his horse, daeron answered "not too much" aemon chuckled as they advanced towards the red fortress,upon arrival they got off their horses, the guards bowed, informing that his family was in the throne room waiting for him .Hastening their pace, they went to the throne room, when they arrived there was his whole family. Left wing was his mother the queen mother with her brothers,On the right was his uncle Viserys and Mano del Rey with his two remaining sons Aegon and Naerys.

His mother, seeing him, ran to hug him with tears in her eyes"My little dragon was afraid that I would lose you in that stupid conquest." Daeron hugged his mother, comforting her. "Muna, you don't have to worry, cousin aemon protected me." Daeron answered.His brother Baelor came over to say hello "I'm glad you're well I pray at seven that nothing will happen to you".

"Thanks brother, I'm glad to see you" Daeron answered. His sister daena approached to greet him "I'm glad you're home dae" before he could answer, his sister rhaena jumped into a hug of that"I'm glad you came back brother, I thought I would lose you in dorne" said his sister with tears in her eyes. Daeron hugged her back while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Calm little sister, I'm not going anywhere," Daeron replied. His uncle viserys came to greet him"Your Majesty, congratulations on your conquest, I was afraid we would lose you. I must assume that the Dornish people have bent the knee, right?" Daeron let go of his sister turning to his uncle to answer "they did bend the knee".

"I'm glad to hear that, and the martel house?" asked Viserys "the martel house will be the guardians of dorne, and left Lyonel Tyrell in charge of our forces" replied Daeron.

Daeron saw his cousin Naerys hug his brother Aemon, he also saw the tight hug between Aegon and Aemon. Naerys approached to greet him with a baby in her arms "Your Excellency I am glad for your conquest, let me introduce you to my son" Daeron took the baby in his arms "it is beautiful what name you have given him" aegon joined the conversation "cousin I present to you our son daeron in honor of our conqueror"

Daeron smiled looking at the baby "I am honored to be his namesake, you and Naerys have done a great job" they all burst into laughter Viserys interrupted the conversation "Majesty tonight we are going to have a party in your honor" Daeron nodded "I apologize I would like to go to my rooms to rest, the trip has left me tired"

everyone attended returning to their rooms ready to prepare for tonight.

...........................

Daeron sat on the iron throne, watching the great banquet being held in his honor. The people laughed and danced, while daeron attended from the throne to all the nobles who came to pay their respects .Daeron snorted tiredly on the throne, this is one of the things he hated the most about being king, he preferred to be with his cousin aemon facing his enemies.

Suddenly two well-known figures alys velaryon and rickon stark approached. with both people he had formed a great friendship.

"Congratulations on your victory your excellency" said alyn.

"Everything is thanks to you and your fleet lort velaryon, you are part of that victory." Daemon answered.

"You are very humble your excellence".

"How is Aunt Baela? I don't see her here" asked Daeron.

"It's fine with my daughter in drimfikal, I'm sorry, your excellence couldn't come".

"Nothing happened, make sure the family is fine, when you return send greetings to the family".

"Rickon I hope the capital is to your liking" asked the stark present.

"His Excellency is, but I'm afraid I must return to the north, my duty is to be in winterfell. Answered the eldest son of the dreaded Cregan Stark, the man who got his father to sit on the iron throne after the dance. A man very feared throughout the west for his iron justice.

"Sure Rickon give his regards to his father." They both left, leaving the young daeron. Looking to his right was his brothers, all of them smiling, his gaze connected with his sister Rhaena who gave him a sweet smile, he smiled back.

Raising your hands ready to give your speech. Everyone was silent waiting for the monarch's words.

"Today we celebrate a historic day, today 150 years ago my ancestor aegon the dragon tried to conquer dorne, losing his sister rhaenys, but today that injustice has been rectified, finally dorne is an integral part of the seven kingdoms, with blood, sweat and tears finally the continent is finally reunified, a toast to the seven kingdoms and the Targayen house. " He said raised his glass to the crowd.

At the same time, a chorus of applause rang out throughout the room, daeron the young dragon daeron the conqueror.

The young king was in his room ready to go to bed when a knock on the door interrupted him. When he opened the door he was surprised to see his sister rhaena.

"Is something wrong sister" Daeron asked worried.

His sister entered the room giving him a smile.

"No brother I just wanted to see if you were okay, you looked overwhelmed at the party".his sister answered.

Daeron smiled at him, of all his brothers they were the most united from childhood.

"What can you say, little sister? Being king is very heavy." He said with a cheeky smile.

His sister gave him a sad smile and immediately launched into hugging his brother.

"I've missed you brother.Daeron stroked her hair.

"Me too little sister." then his sister said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, finally leaving his brother alone to rest.

The next day he got up to go to the council table, when he left he found his cousin Aemon standing guard.They both made their way to the council table. Upon arrival, they all got up with a wave of their hand, they all sat down. Today began a new era in poniente and the house targayen and daeron made sure to complete it


	2. ups and downs

King's Landing 

_2 years later_

"If the situation with the rebels continues like this we will have to intervene"Maester Munkun spoke.

"What do we know of their support across the sea?" asked Alyn Velaryon.

"Several free cities have sympathizers with the Dornish people but no government supports them" said Lord Tyrell master of whispers.

"Due to the war in bravoos the pirates do not stop harassing our ships if this continues we will find ourselves in a delicate financial situation" spoke the hand of King Viserys.

"We must find a solution to the pirates, if they continue like this the coffers of the crown will find themselves in a delicate situation" said Loras Lannister Master of Coins.

"Your excellence, what do you propose?" asked the hand of the king to Daeron.Daeron was thoughtful for a while ."There will be negotiations with the pirates, if this continues our economy would decline and with the situation in Dorne it could represent a danger to the crown." Daeron replied.

"My cousin Lyonel asks for another party of soldiers, he says that the rebels are used to fighting in what he calls a guerilla war" replied the master of whispers.

"I will send a party in the next months of 600 soldiers" answered Daeron.

"My lord there is also the matter of the hereditary situation, my king it is time for you to marry and secure an heir to the crown." I speak the supreme septon.

"He's right daeron it's time you look for a woman who will give you heirs." his uncle Viserys spoke.Daeron sighed, the idea of getting married now did not appeal to him much."I'll think about it, if this is all you are fired." With a bow they all left the room. When he left he found his cousin aemon standing guard.

"How was the session, Your Excellency" daeron sigh tired "tired with these damned rebels in dorne and now those pirates by the sea are united"Aemon looked at him worried "Do you think we'll have to go back to put order?".

"I hope we don't get to that point" Daeron replied.

Immediately afterwards they both went to the training yard, upon arrival Daeron unwrapped Blackfyre while Aemon unwrapped Dark Sister. They both surrounded each other before crossing swords in a training session.They both spent the entire afternoon training.

"as is naerys and the little daeron". Daeron asked his cousin Aemon after a break to rest. "Both are fine the little dae is a happy boy and full of energy, I would say he has a lot of energy for a two year old"Aemon said with a smile, they both laughed as they went back to training.

When he finished, Daeron went to his rooms, but before arriving a person interrupted him.

"Daeron "Exclaimed his sister rhaena happily.During these two years both brothers had been almost inseparable."My dearest sister who brings you here" said Daeron with a smile, his sister made a little pout. "oh I thought you would be glad to see your favorite sister." her sister Rhaena had just turned 14 recently.Daeron smiled at his sister "oh don't get dramatic you know I love spending time with you".

Rhaena gave her a lovely smile "you know I thought we could take a walk around town, you know I have my septas all day even though I love them so much, they won't let me go anywhere". Daeron looked at him with a raised eyebrow "then dear little sister you want to use the king to escape outside these walls"rhaena suddenly turned red with shame.

"oh daeron, don't be mean, you know I love doing things with you, besides, I've barely seen the city."daeron burst out laughing "wow dear sister don't take you for a rebel"Rhaena playfully hit him on the shoulder "you know it's a crime to hit the king" Daeron answered with a dirty smile.

"Oh shut up silly, then let's go together please" said rhaena pouting adorable.Daeron sighed, putting on that little face he knew he couldn't deny his sister anything.

"Okay, in an hour we will meet in the courtyard of the red fortress." Rhaena's face lit up embracing her brother fully as she kissed him on the cheek"Thank you big brother" Rhaena said with a smile.

.......................................

"At last dear brother you have arrived" said rhaena making an angry pose.

"Sorry I had to look for aemon to accompany us" said daeron entering with aemon at his side.

"Hello cousin, I see that you are fine" Rhaena said to her cousin aemon. the young aemon smiled at his younger cousin.

"It will be an honor to escort you in the city".

"Before going out put on a hood, we will try not to attract too much attention"her sister nodded putting her hood on.

"where do you want to go sister" asked daeron.

"I don't know brother you are the king" he said with a smile.

"Where do you think we can go aemon?" Daeron ah aemon asked.

"We can go to the market in the city, oh sure there are things that the lady would like to try" answered Daeron.

"It's a great idea" said rhaena with a smile.

"then let's go to the market".

They left the red fort for the city market. Upon arrival he saw rhaena shocked to see so many people.

"I see you're surprised little sister" Daeron said mischievously.

"It's not just that I'm happy to see so many people and get out of the fortress" replied rhaena.

"For you whatever" he saw how rhaena blushed slightly "come to a stall where they sell delicious meat pies" said daeron taking rhaena's hand.

They reached the stall where the meat pies were sold. Upon arrival daeron bought for aemon and his sister. he saw the happy face his sister made when she tried one.

"They are delicious"

"Well of course your brother is always right" he said stubbornly, rhaena hit his shoulder playfully.

They were wandering the markets buying exotic items, preparing to climb the hill of rhaenys before returning to the red fortress.

"Rhaena" said daeron stopping his sister. " yes daeron" Daeron took out a dragon figure that he had bought. "I bought you I hope you like it" her sister smiled at her tenderly .

"Thank you very much brother I love it, thank you also for joining me you are the best brother" Rhaena replied with a big smile. Daeron discovered how much he loved to see his sister happy and smiling.

Upon reaching the red fortress they were surprised to see their mother worried. 

"Rhaena can tell where you were, your septa was asking for you" said the queen mother.

"Sorry mother I did not want to worry you I went out with Daeron for a walk" Rhaena replied, her mother looked at them questioningly but did not say anything.

"and you can know where you went".

"quiet muna we went for a walk around the market cousin aemon accompanied us" said the young king. Their mother looked at them with a smile.

"I hope you enjoyed walking with your brother".

"Yes, I had a good time, muna"

"I'm glad, I was looking for you because I need you to help me with some things" rhaena said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek before accompanying her mother.

.......................

It had been fifteen days since his journey with Rhaena through the king's landing streets.Daeron was heading to the small council room. Upon arrival everyone greeted him "what news do you have" he asked as he sat down.

"My king the leader of the pirate band has decided to parley with us" spoke the master of whispers.

"That's good" Daeron replied.

"My king asks a princess to marry him" said his uncle the hand of the king.

"I refuse," Daeron said automatically, the very thought that his sister Rhaena or her sister Elaena were sold to a fucking pirate made his blood boil.

"My lord should think about the offer, the pirate raids are already damaging the economy of the seven kingdoms" said the munkun master.

"No, my sisters are two princesses of Valyrian blood. I'm not going to give them to a dirty pirate." All council members attended.

At the end of the council session, he went to the training room to confront his cousin Aemon. On the way he met his sister Daena.

"little sister, where are you going?" his sister smiled at him.

"I was on my way to see our sister, rhaena asked me for help with a dress" Daeron nodded.

"How is your marriage with Baelor?" Daeron asked, his sister looked at him as if three heads had come out.

"You really ask me that, he is not even close to me, but there is brotherhood, we have not even consumed our marriage, the only thing he talks about is the seven and that I am a sinful woman for wanting to sleep with him" Daena said resentfully.

Daeron sighed, the marriage between his brothers was becoming a matter of conflict within the family.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Daeron asked his sister.

"No! You know that he is not going to change, the only thing he wants is to be a septon" said daena.

"If this continues, daeron I want you to annul our marriage, you are the king, you have that power, I don't want to spend my whole life being unhappy please" said daena pleading with her brother.

"I'll have it in mind sister" replied Daeron.

"Thanks brother and woe to you when you are going to find a queen" he said mischievously.

Daeron sighed resigned "I still haven't found the ideal queen for me".

"And what's up with rhaena" I ask.

Daeron stopped short "what do you mean".

Daena looked at him with a dirty smile "oh don't look at me like that, I know they spend a lot of time together, and I know the look they give each other, obviously they like each other more than being sister and brother" Daeron was shocked.

"I don't know what to say, it is very young and has not yet blossomed. Daena laughed at that "she blossomed recently dae, take advantage of the fact that you want to be together" Daena saw Daeron blush and laughed.

"Think about it brother she can be your little queen" he said before leaving him thoughtful as they headed where aemon was.

..........................

_One month after_

"My king is urgently needed in the council room" said a guard interrupting the confrontation between aemon and daeron. They both quickly made their way to the council room.

"What happened?" I ask when I enter the room taking a seat.

They all looked at each other with concern before their uncle Viserys spoke. "My king lyonel tyrell is dead."

"Dead? How is that possible" he said clearly pissed off, clenching his fists in anger.

"Those cursed Dornishmen have treacherously killed my cousin, your majesty" the master of whispers said angrily.

"And the martells have something to say about all this" asked the angry king.

"The damned have fled, they are setting up a rebellion in Dorne" spoke lord lannister."we must act fast my king" spoke alyn velaryon

"Not only that, several free cities, especially Lys and Tyrhos, are assisting the Dornish rebels" replied the master of whispers.

"Alyn prepares the fleet as soon as we are ready we are going to put down the revolt" the king spoke forcefully.

"My king is too dangerous, you still have no heir, the targayen dynasty is not at its best, we cannot lose another king" spoke Viserys.

"I don't have to. I'm the king. It is my duty to quell the revolt." At the end of the meeting he arranged to go to his rooms to rest, the next few days were going to be a headache.

It didn't take long for him to rest before a noise at the door lifted him up. When she opened the door she saw her sister Rhaena, she looked clearly angry.

"It's true" she said altered."What is true?" Asked Daeron.

"That you go back to dorne , that you put your life in danger again" she said altered.

"Rhaena I am the king it is my duty to quell the rebellion" I answer sweetly.

"I just don't want you to go, I don't want anything bad to happen to you" she said as tears fell down her face.Daeron wiped the tears from her face as he drew her to him.

"Quiet rhaena I will not die in dorne I promise you that I will be with you again".

"You promise" he said with tears still in his eyes.

"I promise" replied Daeron.Rhaena attracted his face while giving him a kiss, daeron froze but soon returned the feeling."You won't lose me, rhaena, I swear," he said as he kissed her again this time with more intensity, caressing her soft skin, when it became more intense, he turned away from rhaena.

"Sorry rhaena you're still a maiden and it wouldn't be fair" rhaena blushed "I know".

"I promise you one thing rhaena when I come back from dorne you will marry me" said daeron.

Rhaena's face lit up suddenly "you mean it".

"I swear" rhaena drew him to kiss his face "I love you dae" she said sweetly.

"me too rhae".

"I can sleep with you today, calm down we won't do anything I just want to enjoy the time I can with you" Rhaena asked pouting.Daeron smiled at his sister "of course little sister let's sleep tomorrow it will be a long day" they both lay in bed together enjoying the warmth of their bodies, while rhaena fell asleep with a smile


	3. Campaign in dorne part 1

King's landing

_One month after._

"Rhaena, are you okay" her mother asked concerned.he said entering his room.

"Yes mother don't worry" Rhaena replied. "You've been like this since Daeron left" her mother said.

"I miss him mom, I know it's been a week but I'm worried that something will happen to him in dorne"her mother came over to comfort her "I know daughter we are all worried about him".

"Do you love him right" rhaena I don't try to accult him "yes mom I have always done it since I was little" .

her mother gave her a smile "it doesn't bother you mom" she shook her head "daughter you are both dragon blood, it is normal you have always been close by".

"Before he left he promised me that when he came back he would marry me" said rhaena blushing. A real smile appeared on her mother's face "that's fantastic, I'm glad for you, you'll be a great queen to daeron".

"You really think so muna".

"If both are made for each other".

Rhaena smiled "but for that you have to prepare to be his queen" Rhaena nodded. "So what do you think that from tomorrow you come with me in court, I'll tell uncle Viserys to take you to the courtroom".

Rhaena nodded excitedly "of course muna". "Very good, what do you think about going tomorrow to see the orphanages of the city?" Asked her mother "I would be muna".

The next day, rhaena and her mother, along with several guards, left for the flea bottom orphanage. Upon arrival they were received by the caregivers. 

"It is an honor to have the visit of the royal family" she and her mother attended, "we wanted to see how the orphanage facilities are."

They walked through the facilities taking note of everything that was missing from the orphanage, rhaena spent the entire afternoon playing with the children of the orphanage. At the end of the visit, they promised to assist with all problems that might arise.

"How did the visit to the orphanage sound like?" Her mother asked once they reached the red fortress."Very good muna, it is good to see what our people need when I am queen I will dedicate all my efforts to improve the lives of the people" Rhaella replied.

Upon reaching the throne room, he found his uncle Viserys exercising his duty as the king's hand "ah my dear rhaena, your mother told me that you wanted to be here to see how the hearings work."

Her uncle asked her "if I would like to be here today" her uncle gave her a smile "very good princess, sit next to me and see how it works" rhaena sat next to her uncle as she watched him talk to the members of the court , solved the problems of little people.

"What do you think of this day princess?" Her uncle asked after the hearings were over. "Very good but a little tired all" her uncle laughed "if it's a bit tiresome having to deal with all those ass licks".

.............................

DORNE 

My king, sun spear is assured"said a soldier to the king.Daeron nodded as he entered the palace of the sun "any news from the prince of dorne" asked alyn velaryon.

"No trace of the martells yet disappeared" the soldier replied while they searched the city.

"In an hour call a meeting of all captains. The soldier nodded as he left. Daeron had just arrived at the dorne with an army of 7,000 soldiers.

With all the captains assembled, Daeron produced a map of Dorne.

"Now that we have spear of the sun, we have to secure the interior of dorne" spoke the king.

All the captains nodded. "What news do we have of our explorers" Lord Tarly started to answer "My king, according to our intelligence, the rebels usually hide in forts scattered throughout the desert, they attack our caravans of supplies of soldiers and then they disappear".

"My king, we should locate those shelters and destroy them" his cousin Aemon spoke.

"My king is right, those rebel groups have done a lot of damage to our army, we cannot suffer so many casualties" answered one of the captains. Daeron nodded thoughtfully "you're right lord tarly take your men and start looking for those shelters within the surroundings of spear of the sun".

Lord tarly nodded "my king honors me" he directed his attention to alyn velaryon "take your fleet and head to lemonwood".

"This will be done my king" Daeron continued with his explanation "once we have controlled the surroundings we will begin to conquer the interior".

"In the next few days Lord Stark will arrive with 4,000 men and then we will start the offense" all attended.

"Any questions" asked Daeron "if my king what will we do with the rebel leaders" asked one of the captains. Daeron turned to look at him "I want everyone dead."

At the end of the meeting, Daeron went to his rooms there to rest, in the next few days they will be hard.

The next day, Daeron went with a group of soldiers to guard the streets, an informant told him about a group of rebels, when they arrived they noticed that there was no trace of the rebels, when they left they found themselves surrounded.

"Defend the king" shouted one of the soldiers, daeron unwrapped blackfyre, ready to defend himself from his attackers, stopping a thrust from his attackers, "death to the invader" shouted one of the hooded men.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his cousin Aemon appear with a group of soldiers to help. Aemon unwrapped Dark Sister, slicing two enemies in half. "My king is fine" he asked once the enemies were eliminated "yes cousin thank you for helping" replied daeron "in the name of the gods who made you come here only with a handful of men".

"We were ambushed, apparently an informant wanted me to come here so they could kill me" replied daeron "you must be more careful my king" daeron nodded "when we get there I will execute the informant, we have to be careful we are dealing with snakes".

Upon arrival, he ordered the informant to be tortured, revealing the location of several shelters before cutting off his head with blackfyre. a week later lord stark arrived with his men "I'm glad to see you rickon" he said hugging the stark.

"Glad to see your majesty I have brought a few tough northerners to fight" the stark said as lord umber roared aloud.

"So majesty tell me how is the situation with those sand snakes" he asked as they went to the strategy room, Daeron turned to look at him "It is more complicated than I thought those damn ones hide and then attack, causing many casualties in our army "he said entering the strategy room.

Upon arrival he decided to speak "my lords now that lord stark is here we are going to start" a soldier entered bringing news."My king has arrived a raven from lord alyn says that he has conquered lemonhood" said the soldier "that is good news" said one of the assembled captains "now that we have the coast secured we can begin to launch the offensive inland" said lord tarly.

Daeron looked at the map of dorne "send a raven to lord alyn tell him to gather his fleet and descend on the green blood" the messenger nodded "lord tarly you and your men will go ghost hill and make sure they bend the knee and not only that they will limp their children as hostages ".

lord tarly nodded "yes my king" then turned to lord stark "you and your men will go secure thas tor and do the same as lord tarly" rickon nodded "and if you refuse to bend the knee". "kill them" was the simple answer.

"I and my men will descend on godsgrace once they have fulfilled their mission they will send crows, ay some question" all attended with their heads "well you can go to rest tomorrow it will be a hard day for all".

The next day Daeron along with his men left for godsgrace with 6,000 men, Lord Stark set out with 4,000 men while Lord Tarly with 2,000 men. He had warned Lord Strk to be careful of enemy shelters.

During the next 10 days that the journey lasted, Daeron and his men had to deal with several hiding places, delaying their march."He had sent a raven to lord alyn telling him to meet him in godsgrace with his fleet as he subdued the surrounding villages.

"My king tomorrow we will arrive at godsgrace" said one of the explorers "very well set up camp today we will rest, do you have any news from alyn and his fleet" asked Daeron. "Yes in two days my king will be here".

The next day he was in front of the city ready to besiege it, he was ready to parley with the lord of the city. "You must be lord allyrions." Daeron asked. "In apsolute my lord and tell me what brings you here far from home"

"I am here for you to surrender my lord" replied Daeron "I refuse his excellence Dorne will never submit to the dragons, we are firm and incredible" said the man with disdain.

"Very well, my lord, before the end of the day this city will be conquered" then both returned to their respective armies."Prepare the charge, we will attack the walls in an hour, prepare the archers as well," Daeron said to his officers.

Daeron along with aemon and the rest of his royal guard led the charge to the walls, killing all the defenders with blacfyre while they would have passed through the enemies, his cousin aemon was a monster with the sword, splitting a group in half of enemies. An hour had passed and the walls had already fallen, heading for the center of the city to seize Lord Allyrions.

He gave the order not to touch any of his children or servants, when he arrived at the mansion he found Lord Allyrions resgualcado by his last guards, they were quickly defeated by aemon. "take the prisoner to the cells" he said to the guards "tomorrow I will have his head".

The next day he took his head with blackfyre "what news do we have" Daeron asked aemon once the execution was over "the fleet of alyn velaryon is in port"."Very well send it to me" aemon came out ready to carry out his orders.

Once reunited daeron began "lord alyn I am glad to see how things were".

"Very well, your excellence, most of the greenblood is assured again" answered alyn.

"I'm glad that today, the martel still do not appear, I have sent people to find them but nothing has disappeared" replied Daeron, there he looked worried at the king "that's a problem we have to find them quickly, this rebellion will end once we have the martel" daeron nodded.

After 2 days news arrived from lord stark and lord tarly "my lord we have received news from lord strark and lord tarly, they have conquered ghost hill and the tour will be here in 15 days" spoke the messenger."

Very well, send them crows warning that we will be waiting for their troops" replied Daeron, the messenger prepared to carry out the order.

Upon the arrival of Lord Tarly and Lord Stark, Dareon arranged a strategic meeting. "Very good how were your lord star and lord tyrel campaigns".

"Very well my king, we barely had resistance and along the way we cleaned several shelters of rebels" began Lord Tarly, "we too barely had resistance my king" answered Lord Stark.

"Very good now that we have the green blood at our disposal, it is time for us to continue advancing" began daeron "lord tarly you will go with 6,000 men to take vaith, lord aryn will secure the green blood rest while me and lord stark will go to yronwood" all nodded .

15 days later Daeron and Lord Stark marched to Yronwood. 3 days before arriving a party was held at the camp for the day of the king's name. "for the king daeron the young dragon" began to encourage his cousin daeron with a pint of beer.

"For the young dragon" yelled everyone present. "What are you thinking cousin" Aemon asked when he saw the confused state the king was in. "Nothing cuz I was just thinking about rhaella and the family" Aemon gave him a mischievous smile.

"Go thinking about your adorable sister when you go to ask for marriage" he asked with a dirty smile, Daeron rolled his eyes in amusement "Oh dear cousin, I already asked him to marry her when we return, I will marry her" aemon looked before him surprised "go your excellence I did not think that you would never marry" they both laughed.

"And you don't have someone you love" Daeron asked emon, aemon gave him a sad smile "I have her but I can never be with her, you know I'm a royal guard, besides she's already married" Daeron looked at him strangely wondering who is the woman who has the heart of her cousin.

Upon reaching yronhood they began the siege, lord star and his men attacked the left flank while daeron and aemon the right. The siege did not last long and by night the city was conquered.

"You have heard from Lord Yronwood and his family and the Martels" Daeron asked as they surveyed the main manor. "There is no sign of any of them" replied a guard, daeron cursed the Dornish people ,at the moment lord stark entered with a parchment "my king has arrived parchment has the seal of the martel".

daeron quickly picked it up and read it "which he says" I ask aemon "they say they want to parley that they surrender and that they propose to meet in 15 days under the banner of peace".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good I am preparing 2 stories one is about daemon targayen and another about jon snow, the one about daemon will be based on what would have happened if laena velaryon had not died


	4. Campaign in dorne part 2

""It could be a trap" Lord Stark spoke, Daeron stared at the letter “."Aemon what do you think I should do?" Aemon turned to look at him "I agree with lord stark, it could be a trap but it could also be the only objective to seal the peace"

Daeron was thoughtful before answering "Very well we will go to the meeting I will take 1,000 men as an escort".

Everyone present attended before leaving.

Later that day Daeron was on the balcony pensive , "What are you thinking of, Your Excellency?" Aemon asked entering the balcony with him. , Daeron guiro to look at him "I'm thinking about the situation we find ourselves in, compared to our first campaign this is more complicated".

Aemon smiled at him "we were children playing war", he paused before continuing "what has changed now?” .

Daeron sighed before answering "I'm afraid of failing, afraid of not being able to see the family anymore".

Aemon smiled at him "if you are right, but we have to be strong We are fighting against enemies who use the terrain against us" he paused before continuing "your majesty when we go to parley, accept your conditions, men are tired of this war we have to finish as soon as possible ".

Daeron nodded, the fact of not being able to see more of Rhaena was tearing him apart.

"I'll do it cousin, we all want to go home".

* * *

The day of the meeting arrived, Daeron was in his romos , Getting ready when he heard a knock on the door "your majesty the troops are ready" Aemon spoke from the other side.

"Very well, I'm going" Daeron went to the city, when he arrived the men were together with Rickar Stark at his side was his cousin Lord Karstark.

"Hello your majesty" said both Starks "are the troops ready?" Daeron asked.

"Yes, your majesty" answered Lord Karstark, "Alright let's start, aemon tell the troops to start marching".

They started the march ready for their destination. It took them an hour to arrive, the fighting was surrounded by hills and dunes.

On the horizon they glimpsed the enemy camp, they saw the flags of the Martel house, a man approached their group "welcome King Daeron, we were waiting for you".

Giving orders to his troops to camp, while the Aemon and lord stark went to the conference.

Arriving at the table inside a tent, he was surprised to see only 2 emissaries.  _ Where is prince martel?, _ he thought as he looked at Aemon and lord stark, both with puzzling faces. 

_ Something was wrong. _

He sat with lord stark while Aemon and 3 royal guards guarded them.

"It is an honor to meet you King Daeron" one of the lords spoke. Daeron turned to look at him "excuse me to ask but who are you my lord?".

The man smiled "I am lord wyls lord of wyl" said the man when he introduced himself.

"Where is the martel house? I thought there would be more houses" spoke lord stark.

"oh they'll come they're on their way" he said with a smile ,  _ Something in him does not convince me , _ Daeron thought as he looked at those present in the salt.

* * *

Alyn Valeryon was guarding the fleet, 30 minutes had passed since Daeron left the city.  _ Today the day is too quiet I do not like this feeling . _ After a while some soldiers came running "What happened?.

"My lord we have found several rebels hiding in the lower neighborhoods" said one of the soldiers "and well?". The soldiers took a breath before continuing "Lord Umber ordered them to question, when torturing one of them confessed".

All this was making him nervous "and what have the prisoners said?" I ask nervously "My lord is a trap, the Dornishmen do not plan to surrender, they will use the occasion to kill the king".

Alyn was silent for a few moments absorbing the new information, "We have to help the king, call Lord Umber, gather 3,000 soldiers, we will go save them."

The soldier prepared to carry out the order.

At the moment he went to prepare his troops, in a while Lord Umber came with his troops.

"My men are ready," Lord Umber said. "Mine also hopefully arrive on time" answered Alyn Valeryon.

* * *

"We've been waiting a long time, does your prince have the idea to come?" said Daeron as he felt his temper rise.

"The prince will be here shortly" was his only reply as he kept his smug smile.All this increased his anxiety, he began to fear that he was wrong about this meeting.

The man just smiled "we are here to discuss the terms of your surrender" Daeron and lord stark looked at each other confused "my surrender, you must be crazy, this rebellion has lasted too long, surrender now and I will have mercy"You really have the idea of giving up" Daeron said while keeping his gaze on Lord Wyls. 

He said while looking at that aemon had his hand on the hilt of the dark sister, the man just laughed "Dorne will never surrender to dragons, we didn't do it before Aegon and his dragons".

"So we've wasted our time here" said Daeron. Depontro heard a shout outside "we are under attack" shouted one. Aemon and the royal guards unwrapped their weapons."Kill the bastard dragon" shouted lord wyls as masked men entered the tent, Rickar quickly unwrapped his sword, stopping the attack of one, Daeron did the same with blackfyre stopping a thrust from his attacker.

Aemon prepared to kill his attacker as Lord Wyls started to run from the tent. Once their attackers were killed, they ran out of the tent only to find their army surrounded by enemy combatants. "protect the king" yelled Aemon as they surrounded him.

Several enemies set out to attack them. Daeron quickly defended himself, as he watched his guards fight, he rushed through his attacker. Aemon was facing several enemies and Lord Stark was going to help Lord Karstark.

Daeron attacked there one who was attacking his cousin from behind. To his left he saw how a guard fell dead to the ground. "We have to go with the rest of the army" Daeron nodded as they headed off with the rest of the guests.

They quickly went where the rest of the camp was, which was besieged by enemies. An enemy tried to pierce him with his spear only to be protected by one of his royal guards.

"Form a defensive perimeter," Daeron said as he reached the center of the camp. Quickly the soldiers prepared to carry out the orders. "My king we are surrounded" said a soldier "call the archers we will form a perimeter".

They quickly tried to form a perimeter "keep attacking," Aemon said. The Dornian soldiers attacked his left flank, the least protected flank.

They were quickly overwhelmed. "Keep calm," Daeron said. Suddenly a group of enemy soldiers pounced on Daeron. Aemon parried the blow of one, while Daeron pierced another, one by one all of his soldiers had fallen. Powerless without being able to do anything.

Stopping a thrust from one of his enemies, in a swift movement he cut his attacker's hand before cutting through him. Once he was finished, another one with a spear pounced on him.Defending himself as best he could, in a quick movement with the spear he marked his left eye, making a scar.

Falling to the ground while reaching for his scar. His attacker prepared to go through him, but was crossed by his cousin Aemon helping him up "You're fine, Your Excellency" Daeron nodded, while attacking another enemy. To his right Rickar was dealing with various enemies.

The enemies kept arriving, overwhelming the Targayen forces. Aemon found himself surrounded by enemies, separating him from his cousin Daeron. Daeron found himself along with the remaining guard surrounded by enemies. "Kill the conqueror" shouted one of them, Daeron wielding blackfyre high and stabbing, while his last guard was pierced by the enemies.

Daeron was now just full of enemies "What are you waiting for bastards? I'm here"He said as he stopped and crossed the head of one of his enemies, he stopped the next thrust, cutting one from the back, but could not stop the lunge of one that pierced his leg.

Daeron writhed in pain as he watched his attacker prepare to finish him off. Suddenly shouts were heard "REINFORCEMENTS" he shouted.

Alyn and Lord Umber arrived with reinforcements "finish off those damn snakes" said Lord Umber as they passed through the besieged camp. Lord Umber and his men set out to help Lord Star and his men who were in poor condition.

The last thing Daeron saw before he lost consciousness was his cousin Aemon cutting through the men around him.

* * *

"Put the king to bed" Aemon said when they entered the mansion they were staying in. The servants prepared to carry out his order. "I want you to find a healer" Aemon said to some soldiers who quickly prepared to comply.

The healers set out to clean the wound on his leg "his majesty will live, he is only tired" said the healer once finished.

Aemon nodded before thanking, once he checked that the king was okay he went to the strategy room "I want to thank Alyn velaryon and lord umber, you have saved the day". 

He said once he entered "You don't have to thank us, we just did our duty" said Lord Umber. "How is Lord Stark and Karstark?" Asked Aemon.

"They are well, they are resting, they suffered many injuries," Lord Umber said. A soldier came in suddenly "My lord we have trouble, an army of 10,000 dornish is approaching here"."Shit those bastards, they want to take advantage of the situation the king is in" said Alyn velaryon. "We have to defend the walls" spoke Lord Umber. Aemon nodded "reinforce the walls we won't let those bastards kill the king".

Everyone nodded and went quickly to fulfill their obligations, Aemon snorted tiredly, today would be a long day.


	5. Campaign in Dorne part 3

AEMON 

"They are attacking us on the walls," the defenders shouted. In a single moment the city was in chaos. Aemon was heading towards a group of archers to defend the west wall.

"Quick archers to the walls" shouted Aemon.

They quickly reached the wall. Once in position, he gave orders to charge the archers.

"Archers charge".

he saw how a group of enemy soldiers prepared to assault the wall with great stairs.

Once the enemy got close enough. He gave the order to shoot.

A blast of arrows fell on the enemy. Killing a lot of soldiers.

"Shoot again" yelled Aemon.

Despite their heavy casualties the Dornishmen did not give up. More and more soldiers were rushing over the walls.

"Shit if this continues we will be overcome" thought Aemon.

  
  


A group of enemy soldiers managed to scale the wall. Dark sister quickly unfolded, pouncing on the enemy. Cutting with her sword all those who crossed her path.

"Keep defending the position" shouted Aemon "Do not let any enemy pass the wall" quickly the soldiers charged the enemy.

The battlefield was filled with the dead everywhere, blood everywhere.

The battle lasted throughout the afternoon, the soldiers were increasingly tired, despair filled the faces of the defenders.

Everything seemed lost that the city would fall at any moment. Suddenly some flags appeared on the horizon.

Aemon sharpened his eyes, he knew the standards they carried.

They were from Lord Tarly, he had just arrived in town.

A look of relief appeared on his face, the situation had been saved.

Lord tarly's soldiers soon charged the enemy, surrounding them from behind.

Aemon quickly made up his mind.

"To all defenders, it's time to get out of the walls and defeat those damned Dornishmen" Aemon said raising his sword in the air.

The euphoria filled the faces of the soldiers, leaving the city, rushing against their enemies.

Aemon watched as Alyn velaryon left with a group of soldiers.

Aemon charged against the enemy positions. He watched as the tide of battle suddenly turned. Now it was the Dornishmen who were in trouble.

He watched as the Dornishmen were beaten out in the open.

_ Dornishians are good at guerrilla attacks, not open field battle. _

Lord Tarly's cavalry attacked his rear, cutting through his enemies.

An hour later the battle was over.

"My lord the battle is over, we have the enemy commander" said a soldier approaching Aemon. "Very well take the prisoner to the cells" replied Aemon.

Aemon came over to greet Lord Tarly.

"Thank you very much for your support, if you had arrived a little later, we would all be dead."

Lord tarly nodded "I'm glad I was of great help, where is your majesty?" I ask .

"His grace is now wounded, we were ambushed by the Dornishmen, they tricked us into thinking they were going to make peace"

"Those evil traitors, we must finish them all" answered Lord Tarly.

"Enough of talking about war, let's go back to the city, his men wanted to rest," Aemon spoke.

* * *

DAERON 

Daeron got up from the bed confused. It took him a moment to adjust to where he was. After a while a maid came in, the maid seeing him went out to look for someone, a while later Aemon came in with some guards.

"Your Excellency, I'm glad you were able to lift," Aemon said cheerfully.

"Where am I, what happened Aemon?" Asked a confused Daeron.

"His Majesty, after the attack, he had suffered injuries, so we returned to the city to recover, but apparently the Dornian people took the opportunity to attack the city, we have managed to defend the city, 10,000 Dornian soldiers were defeated and we captured your commander "replied Aemon.

Daeron was silent for a few minutes, absorbing the information. During the time he was unconscious, the Dornishmen attacked the city. They had taken advantage of his naivety and would pay dearly for it.

Daeron tried to stand up "Take me where the enemy commander is" Aemon and the guards were quick to suggest.

"With ease, your grace, his body is very weak, tomorrow we can interrogate the prisoner" replied Aemon. Daeron reluctantly agreed.

The next day, once he recovered, he got out of bed, his leg still hurt, but it was nothing he couldn't bear.

He called Aemon, once he was ready he went to the dungeons where the enemy commander was.

Upon reaching the cell where he was, he was surprised to recognize its occupant. "Lord wyls it seems that we are meeting again" Lord vyls could barely lift his head from the ground.

"King Daeron, it seems you managed to survive" he replied bitterly.

"I'm glad to disappoint you if I'm still alive" Daeron replied "You never intended to make amends, right, your prince of Dorne is so cowardly that he didn't dare to appear."

"Dorne will never submit to the Dagons, never," he answered with conviction.

"I see, so you're not interested in collaborating with me, are you?" Daeron asked.

"I will never serve a dragon spawn," Lord Wyls replied.

"I see, unchain the prisoner and take him to the plaza" Daeron replied.

"What are you going to do?" Aemon asked confused.

"You'll see" Daeron replied.

After a while they were in the town square, everyone was looking curiously. After a while, two guards chained Lord Wyls.

"Today we gather to witness the condemnation of this traitor, this man lord wyls planned to assassinate me while conducting peace negotiations in dorne" everyone paid attention to the king's speech, Aemon was by his side looking expectantly, among the audience was Lord stark and Karstark, Alyn Velaryon and the rest of the leaders of his army.

"That is why for the assassination attempt, I king Daeron, first of my name, king of the andalos, the first men and the roynar, protector of the kingdom I condemn you to die, his last words my lord" said Daeron unwrapping Blackfyre .

"Dorne will never submit to the dragons, I curse you King Daeron" Lord Wyls replied.

Daeron then cut off his head with blackfyre. Everyone fell silent as Lord Wyls's head rolled on the ground. Daeron saw the solemn faces of Aegon and Alyn and the approving faces of Lord Stark and the Northerners.

* * *

It had been a week since Daeron took Lord Wyls's head. He was heading to the operating room. Upon arrival, everyone bowed to him.

"What news do we have?" Asked the king.

"My king, we have discovered how they supply the rebels in Dorne," spoke Alyn velaryon.

"How is that possible?" Daeron asked.

"Through the stone steps, they send supplies across that chain of islands, when your grandfather Daeron targayen left the place, the pirates and smugglers took the place," Alyn replied.

"You know who finances this operation" asked the king.

"We believe that a number of free cities are supporting the rebels," Lord Tarly said.

Daeron looked at the map of dorne "What ports do you get your supplies from?"

"From Saleshore, Hellholt and Starfall" answered Lord Karstark pointing to him on the map.

"We should block their ports," Aemon said.

"I believe so too, Your Excellency, without these supplies the rebels will have no funding or logistical support," Alyn said.

Daeron stared at the map, devising a strategy. "Alyn, you will move your fleet and blockade its ports, Lord Umber will be in charge of this city, Lord Karstark will go to the city of Wyl and subdue it, Lord Stark you and your men will go to Kingrave, me and Lord Tarly will go to conquer the city. Skyreach city "Daeron replied.

"Your Excellency, according to my spies, the Martels could be in starfall, should we change strategy?" Alyn spoke.

Daeron was thoughtful for a while "Not if they are in falling stars we will surround them, once you take their ports we will go to starfall, if someone during the campaign discovers that the Martel is in another place send a raven immediately" Daeron replied, everyone attended .

"If that's all, we have work to do"

* * *

RHAENNA 

Rhaena entered the fortress with her mother. It had been 6 months since Daeron went to his campaign in Dorne, every day he missed her, sometimes he would go with his brother Baelor to pray to the gods that nothing bad would happen to his brother and future husband.

Since she told her mother about her engagement to Daeron, her mother took her to court, her uncle Viserys did not object to her being with her when she used to sit on the iron throne accepting complaints from little people.

As he entered the throne room, he saw his uncle Viserys speaking with some emissaries, his face showing concern.

He approached his uncle with a smile "Hello uncle Viserys how are you, I hope they didn't give you some bad news"

Viserys looked at him with concern, as if something had happened. Rhaena saw the worried face stiffened.

"Nothing you have to worry about Rhaena" replied Viserys.

"Not if something happened to Daeron I deserve to know it man" he said with an altered voice.

_ Please let nothing bad happen to my Daeron. _

Viserys sighed before answering "Daeron and his men were ambushed in dorne, apparently the Dornishmen pretended to surrender to take Daeron to negotiate, but once he was there and they tried to kill him and his men"

When she finished her explanation, Rhaena felt like she was gasping for air. Daeron is wounded, she could die, her Daeron.

"But ... but is it okay?" Rhaena responded with tears that threatened to spill from her face. Her uncle was quick to comfort her.

"Calm down Rhaena, Daeron is fine, he suffered some injuries but now he is fine, Daeron is a strong boy, my son protects him" Viserys said while hugging him.

"I'm glad he's okay, sorry man, I was really excited," Rhaena replied.

"It's okay Rhaena, we're all worried about Daeron" Viserys replied.

"I just want him to come home," Rhaena said.

"Go to rest, any news they tell me about dorne I'll tell you"

"Okay man, I'll retire to my room," Rhaena replied, as she made her way to her room exiting the throne room.

That day, Rhaena had nightmares, nightmares in which Daeron died in Dorne.


	6. 6.CAMPAIGN IN DORNE

DAERON TARGAYEN 

Daeron glimpsed the city of Skyreach on the horizon, a moon had passed since he instructed his generals. Along the way, they had faced rebels attacking their supplies.

_ If this continues the morale of the troops will drop. _

"Aemon gives order to set up a camp we will rest today" the troops stopped the march and began to build the camp.

Daeron called his officers in his tent "Manaña we will send an emissary to parley with Lord Flowers, if the city does not surrender we will attack" all present attended.

"Lord tarly I leave the negotiations to you" Lord tarly nodded with a bow.

Later Aemon entered his shop with a letter "Your grace a letter from the capital" Daeron took the letter and read it. At the moment he smiled.

"What does it say in the letter?" Asked Aemon.

"It is Rhaena who found out about my attack from the people of Dorne and asks me when I will return home" Daeron replied with a smile.

Aemon smiled "I imagine what the letter says, but if this war is going on too long, the troops are tired and want to go home."

Daeron sighed "You think I don't know, I'm tired too, but if we retire now all the people who have died will have lost their lives for nothing" he sighed before continuing "Where do you think I was wrong?"

"Your mistake was to leave the prince of Dorne alive and leave Lord Tyrrel in command, you should have left a Lord Dornish in command, as Aegon the dragon did with the lands of the rivers" replied Aemon sincerely.

Daeron sighed "You recommend that I leave a Lord in command, I don't know if it's a good idea, I don't want to go back a third time."

"I highly recommend it, Your Excellency, the people of Dornish will not support anyone other than yours" Aemon replied. Daeron took his cousin advice into consideration.

The next day, after negotiations, Lord Tarly returned to the camp. "I am sorry my lord, they will never surrender" Lord Tarly replied. Daeron sighed in resignation.

"Very well, at sunset we will attack, we will not stop until the enemy has been destroyed, that we know of their defenses and their defenders" Daemon spoke.

"Your Excellency, they have around 7,000 combatants, and it has high walls," replied one of the cavalry captains. Daeron had 15,000 soldiers with him.

"Very well prepare the men, we will attack in a while we will not give you truce" then everyone left to prepare for battle.

Daeron divided his forces in half, assigning the command of 6,000 soldiers to Lord Tarly who will be in charge of attacking the west wall if the enemy decides to attack in the open field.

Ordering Lord tarly to advance first. Lord tarly attacked the west wall. Chaos quickly broke out on the walls, the archers shot at the soldiers trying to scale the wall.

Daeron watched from a distance while he prepared his men, he decided to leave the cavalry behind, being useless against sieges, so he would ensure in case of ambush he could repel his enemies.

"Soldiers advance" Giving the order 4,000 soldiers pounced on the central wall. The defenders found themselves repelling the west wall, they could not send many troops to the central wall.

The infantry pounced on the central walls, rapidly scaling the wall. hundreds of arrows fell on them.

The hours passed and little by little the garrison of the city began to give way. Daeron along with aemon advanced through the central wall, eliminating all of their enemies. Daeron snapped a defender in half, while another crushed Blackfyre over the head.

"KEEP AHEAD," Daeron yelled to his troops, building morale. On the west side he saw Lord Tarly overwhelm the defenders. They advanced quickly through the center of the city, taking care of the rest of the defenders.

When they arrived at the house of the Lord, they found the Lord with his family pleading. "Please, Excellency, we surrender," Lord Flowers's wife said.

"They search the whole house, I don't want to find murderers" Daeron told his guards, he turned to Aemon "take the flower family to the cells, then I will take care of them".

Some time later he went to the cells to meet Lord Flowes "Lord Flowes, the last time I saw you you had sworn allegiance to me in spear of the sun, so you fulfill your vows" -

Lord Flowers looked up from the ground "You are a foreign invader, you came to our lands to conquer, you really thought we owed you loyalty" answered Lord Flowers.

"You tried to kill me under the banner of parliament, I will not make that mistake again, you do not want to kneel well, you and your family will die" Daeron saw his face fill with dread "Please do not hurt my family" he said pleading, in the other cell saw his children and his wife crying.

"It's all up to you, if you tell me where Prince Martel is, I'll just take his head" Daeron saw the fear and confusion on his face, he fell silent, pondering his answer. "If I tell you where it is, you will leave my family alive"

"If his son takes his place, I will let his wife be the lady until his son is older, I thought of my offer, I am a man of my word" Daeron replied.

"Okay, he is in starfall with the dayne family, please leave my family alone" begged Lord flowers.

"Very tomorrow at dawn you will be executed, your family will not suffer any harm, I will let you spend the night with your family" replied Daeron.

"Thank you very much your grace" replied Lord flowers devilishly.

The next day as promised, he took the head of Lord flowers, he felt bad for taking a father from his children, but Lords flowers committed treason, he swore to the crown and betrayed her.

He sighed in his seat, now he had to deal with the Daynes. After a while Aemon arrived with news.

"Daeron, we have news from Lord Stark, he is currently besieging the city, apparently encountering a considerable army of defenders."

"How many defenders do they count?" Daeron asked. "Around 8-000 forces, Lord Stark has 10,000 troops" answered Aemon. Daeron sighed in his seat, his problems only accumulating. "Shit, we can't let our forces waste too long, we have to advance to Starfall before they get away."

"We can send a raven to Lord Karstark and help his cousin, while we advance to Starfall." Daeron analyzed the idea "It's a good idea, how many troops do we have now?"

"We have 9,000 soldiers, 7,000 of them infantry and 2,000 cavalry" answered Aemon. Daeron cursed under his breath "We are losing a lot of troops, how many troops does Alyn have?"

"About 7,000 trpas your grace" replied aemon.

"Send Alyn a raven tell her to go to Starfall immediately, I will leave Lord Tarly in command of the city with 2,000 troops" Daeron replied, Aemon nodded and went to carry out his orders.

* * *

* * *

A week had passed since he sent a raven to Lord Alyn, Lord Karstark had conquered the city of Wyls and now he was on his way to help in the siege of Lord Stark.

Daeron was preparing to march to starfall, Lord Alyn had sent confirmation that he was heading to Starfall.

Daeron watched as Aemon entered his study "Your grace, the troops are ready" Aemon commented. Daeron got up from his seat in confirmation. "Very well let's start the march".

They left the city under the command of Lord Tarly. The trip to Starfall would take a week, scouts sent to avoid ambushes and traps in the desert.

The march took a week, upon reaching Starfall he was surprised to see an army stationed there.

_ Apparently Prince Martel is hiding here. _

Daeron calculated about 6,000 enemy troops, after a while a soldier escorted with the white flag arrived.

"Hello King Daeron, I'm jon sand in charge of arms of House Dayne, say your affairs in this place" Jon Sand spoke.

"I have come to bring Prince Martel to justice, for attempted assassination and to mount a rebellion against the crown" replied Daeron.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that, our loyalty is only with dorne, retreat and you will be shown mercy" answered Jon Sand.

"It's a shame then, we'll have to do it by force" Daeron answered with determination.

"So be it King Daeron, you will meet your death in Dorne" immediately afterwards Jon Sand returned to his position with his troops.

Daeron prepared his troops "When we will attack his grace" said one of the captains.

"We will attack from the front, we will not give them the option to escape, once Alyn arrives with the ships they will have no chance of beating us and we will capture Prince Martel" Daeron replied.

Daeron was by Aemon's side, they were on their horses with the enfantery ready to charge against the enemy. This battle could be the last of the war, he could finally return triumphant to the capital, he could return with Rhaena in his arms.

Daeron swore to the gods that today he would not lose the battle, he would demonstrate to his enemies the motto of his house. Unwrapping Blackfyre, he scanned the troops moments before giving the order to charge. Once reviewed, he gave the order to advance.

They advanced rapidly on the enemy, the cavalry attacking the flanks, while Daeron and Aemon attacked through the center. The battlefield filled with blood, men fell everywhere, Daeron advanced together with Aemon, splitting anyone who faced them in half.

Daeron advanced through the center killing and slashing, cutting off the head of one who tried to get him off his horse. To his left he saw enemy army captain Jon Sand rushing toward him.

Fool thinks that if he kills me the war will end.

Squeezing blackfyre on his wrist he advanced straight at his enemy. Fiercely clashing their swords. "We meet again dragonspawn today I'll kill you." The two clashed swords again.

Daeron dodged a blow that was aimed at his side, attacking his left side. Both fighters didn't seem to move. Meanwhile, bodies piled up around him, blood flowing freely. In one carelessness, Daeron, the king of the seven kingdoms, fell from his horse. He quickly got to his feet looking around and saw Jon Sand coming straight towards him, dodging his attack by severing the left leg of his horse throwing Jon Sand to the ground.

He quickly got to his feet, pouncing on Daeron. They dodged his offensive, stopping a thrust with his sword. Jon was strong, skilled, but stronger, stopping a lunge step to attack, attacking his left side and driving him back.

Jon could barely stop his offensive, finding himself increasingly tired. Daeron kicked his left leg, stunning him long enough to sever his left hand and pierce his heart with blackfyre. Daeron watched as Jon drowned in his own blood looking at him with lifeless black eyes.

To his left he watched as Alyn's fleet reached Starfall, Daeron ordered his men to continue fighting. While the rest of the enemy army, losing their captain, fled unawares.

Daeron along with Aemon reached the walls of starfall initiating the siege. Two hours later the main gate fell before his army, initiating the attack inside the castle.

The fight did not last long, giving orders to find Prince Martel and Lord Dayne. After a while a soldier arrived, saying that they had found Lord Dayne.

They took Daeron to the Lord's quarters, upon entering he found a woman and her two children.

"Who are you? Where is Lord Dayne?" Daeron asked irritably.

"I am Lord dayne, your grace unless you are bothered by women," said Lady Dayne.

"Watch your mouth, bitch, you are in the presence of the king" replied a soldier. Daeron ordered everyone to be quiet.

"Good morning lady dayne, I have to be honest I was hoping to meet the prince, it doesn't bother me that you are a woman" Daeron replied politely.

"You will not find him here, he and his family are no longer here," Lady Dayne snapped.

"They're not here? What do you mean by that?" Daeron asked irritated.  


After a while Aemon arrived with a letter from Lord Umber.

My king I have bad news, spear of the sun has fallen, prince martel has landed with an army of mercenaries, apparently they used the steptons to bring an army of mercenaries, according to my sources there are more than 15,000 men, I am waiting for your orders

Lord umber

Daeron let out a shout into the air "Damn Martel, I'm going to kill his whole family" he turned his attention to lady dayne "take lady dyane to her rooms with her children then I will decide her future".

Daeron turned his gaze to aemon "summon the generals we have plans to discuss".


	7. End of the campaign in dorne

DAERON 

"How could this happen?" Daeron asked as he put his hands to his head.

"My king had it prepared, while we came here the prince and his family were heading to spear of the sun, they used the hiding places to move" answered Lord Karstark. Aemon looked at the map of dorne in concern.

"Daeron We have to return to spear of the sun, let's end this war once and for all" spoke Aemon.

Everyone attended Aemon's words. Everyone wanted to end this war, they had already lost more than 30,000 soldiers in the fighting since the rebellion began. Daeron looked at everyone present.

"We will start the march with the spear of the sun, Aemon sends a raven to Lord Umber, who sends his forces to the spear of the sun, Alyn forces all your ships to block the spear of the sun, the rest of us will start the march immediately" Daeron replied.

"What about Lady Dyane?" Lord Stark asked.

"We will take him with us, he is a valuable hostage," Daeron replied, "very well, start preparing the troops first thing tomorrow morning, we will leave."

At the end of the meeting, he went to the rooms where Lady Dyane was. Upon arrival, he found Lady Dyane with her two children. Seeing him, Lady Dyane made a forced reverb.

"Your Excellency, what do we owe this meeting to?" Lady Dyana replied trying to stay calm.

"You will come with us by the spear of the sun, I do not trust that the moment we leave you will start a rebellion" Daeron replied.

"I'm not leaving my children here," Lady dyane replied.

"They will come with us, I will not separate a child from its mother"

"When are we leaving, Your Excellency?" Lady Diana asked.

"First thing in the morning, you'll have to be ready," Daeron replied.

"One question, what is the name of my lady?" Daeron asked.

"Lady Allyria Dayne", I reply with a bow "These are my children Gerold and Adriana."

"Nice names" Daeron replied smiling at the children "Thank you very much Your Excellency" Allyria replied with a bow.

"I'm leaving, remember we're leaving first thing in the morning," then Daeron left the room.

* * *

* * *

Daeron gazed at the sunspear city on the horizon . They had taken a moon to reach the outskirts of the city. Lord umber joined his army with 8,000 soldiers. Lord Karstar and Stark numbered 12,000 men, but their men and Lord Tarly gathered around 30,000 men.

"How many men does the enemy count?" Daeron asked in his tent. "Adding the 15,000 mercenary troops, they have managed to gather around 20,000 soldiers" answered Lord umber.

Daeron looked at the astonished numbers, as they had achieved such a large army in a short time.

"Has Alyn started the blockade yet?" Asked Daeron.

"If the blockade has already begun, the Dornish people will not receive help from the free cities" replied Aemon.

"My king, I have managed to reinforce the walls" answered Lord Tarly. Daeron frowned "No matter tomorrow those walls will fall, prepare the siege machines, Lord stark you and the Northerners attack the west wall, you will take 10,000 troops, I will attack with 12,000 troops through the main door, Lord tarly you attack with the remaining troops the left wall "replied Daeron.

They all attended as they left the tent to prepare their troops.

That same night as Daeron looked at the city Aemon approached from behind. "I see you're here" Daeron turned to look at him "If I can't sleep, this could be the last battle we fight."

Aemon turned to look at the city before looking at him again "Then we will make sure we win this war, you have to go back to your queen" Aemon replied, the last sentence was said mischievously. Daeron rolled his eyes before replying "It is true that this war has lasted too long, tomorrow we will win this battle."

As he looked at the city, Daeron began to recall his first campaign, gathering over 100,000 soldiers from all seven kingdoms. Many doubted that they could win in these harsh lands.

Daeron learned in this campaign how tough war is, and even more so when you face people who have no qualms about cheating and attacking from behind.

_ I was a boy playing war, I was 15 when I started my campaign. _

"What are you thinking?" Aemon asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Nothing, I was remembering your words, when we started our first campaign, we were children playing war, this war has killed many" Daeron replied.

Aemon smiled at his comment "I still remember when I knelt before your proposal to conquer dorne, we were inexperienced people, but this campaign made you mature, now we know that we cannot be too soft with enemies".

"You're right, I'll never make that mistake again"

"What are you going to do with the prince of Dorne?" Aemon asked.

"The prince will die, this rebellion will end" Daeron answered forcefully.

The next day Daeron reviewed the troops with Aemon. Looking at the city. Giving order, Lord Stark began his attack on the west wall. An hour later Lord Tarly began attacking the left wall. Daeron calmly watched the enemy troops wear themselves out in two consecutive attacks.

After waiting 3 hours Daeron began the attack on the central wall. The men set up the stairs as they climbed through the wall. Daeron followed by Aemon rushed over the walls.Upon reaching the top of the wall, Daeron stabbed his sword through an archer who was about to shoot him.Quickly Aemon lunged at two enemies who were about to attack Daeron from behind, running through them with Darksister. Little by little his troops began to overwhelm the defenders.

The west wall was the first to fall, Lord stark and his troops were the first to advance. Motivated by the Northerners' success, Daeron and his troops began to pressure their attackers, breaking their hold over the central walls.

They quickly advanced through the center of the city, pushing through the enemy defenders. Aemon pierced two enemies with his sword while Daeron defended himself from three attackers.

Two hours after entering the city, the city had fallen. Daeron advanced with his troops to the palace of the sun. Upon arrival they faced the guards who had not given up. The battle in the palace was fierce. Daeron finally managed to subdue the defenders.

"Where is Prince Martel?" Daeron asked, losing patience.

"My king is being held, he and his family in his chambers," a soldier hastened to reply.

"Very well take me to him" then the soldier drove where the prince martel was, Daeron was accompanied by Lord stark and his cousin Aemon.

Upon arrival they found Prince Martel guarded by his men, his two sons were also there, both children were crying.

"Prince Lewis is an honor to see you again" Daeron began to speak, the prince gave him a murderous look while comforting his two sons.

"You are not welcome in this city," Prince Lewis replied.

"Is that so? Let me remind you that two years ago you swore to the iron throne. I am here to stop this senseless rebellion that you have formed" Daeron replied as he looked at the Dornish prince.

"Dorne never submit to dragons, Your Excellency"

"So, in my opinion, I have conquered you twice, and believe me, I will not make the same mistake as before" Daeron replied as he looked at his two sons.

"What will happen to my children?" Asked the Dornish prince with a trembling voice. "That depends on you, you will die Prince Lewis and believe me I am tempted to put your son to the sword" Daeron replied. He immediately saw the face of horror that formed on Prince Martel.

"Will you kill my son?" He asked trembling.

"That depends on you, the decision is yours or surrender and end this rebellion or your entire family dies" replied Daeron.

After a while, Prince Martel answered "What do you want your Excellency to do?"

"I want you to summon all the leaders of Dorne and tell them that this rebellion is over, in a month they will come to swear fidelity to me, as for their two children, their daughter will be taken to the king's landing, where she will marry my nephew, your son will be taken into custody but your family will no longer have the right to sleep "replied Daeron, when he finished he saw how his face was increasingly pale.

"This is how your excellence will be done"

"You will be executed for treason in a month when all the nobles are here to swear allegiance to me, take advantage of that time to spend with your children" then he left the room, while listening to the laments of the prince's children.

* * *

* * *

The day of the execution had come, Daeron advanced towards the execution yard. They had decided that the place of execution would be in the center of the city for all to see. As he advanced, he saw where the Dornish nobles stood who had once again sworn fealty to him. Many of them had angry faces, others had sad looks.

Upon reaching the execution box, he saw his cousin Aemon along with Lord Karstark shackled the prince, while placing him in position to execute him, unwrapped blackfyre as he slowly advanced towards his target who now looked at the ground in defeat.

"Last words my lord?" Daeron asked before lowering his back.

"Please don't let anything happen to my children," Prince Lewis replied for the last time. "You have my word, nothing will happen to his children" immediately under his sword cutting off his head. Daeron watched the Dornish prince's head roll. Everyone was silent, Daeron decided to return to the palace but not before sending for Lady Dyane.

  
  


"Your Excellency sent me to come," Lady Dyane asked reverently.

"If you have a seat, I have a proposal for you" Daeron replied. Allyara sat across from the king waiting for him to speak first. "How will you know that the House of Martell has lost the right to reign in Dorne, so I offer you and your family to be my Lord Guardian of Dorne''

Allyria was silent, unable to process the king's proposal. "My king the Martel has always ruled Dorne, we cannot be seen as traitors to Dorne"

"Let me finish, her daughter will marry Prince Lewis's son and they will have the spear of the sun under their control, her sister will come with me to the capital, where she will marry my nephew, her 15-year-old son will come to the capital where she will serve As a squire, I think my lady is a good offer, we all want peace after this offer. "

Allyria was left thinking about the offer "To another thing, when her daughter marries the son of Prince Lewis they will have the last name Dyane no Martel, that will be their punishment for having challenged the iron throne", continued Daeron speaking.

Allyria couldn't believe what she was hearing, in practice the martel house would disappear "My king, with that decision the martel house would disappear."

"The House Martell already dead, if you do not want to marry your daughter, the child we serve, not be a threat in the future and eliminate prefer not know if you understand me," replied Daeron.

After thinking about it for a while, he replied "Okay, I accept, at what age will they get married?"

"At the age of 15 days of the name" Daeron replied, "Very well, you will be amused as you say" Allyria replied with a bow before leaving. Daeron smiled when he left, after a while Aemon entered. "Your Excellency, how was the meeting?"

"Well she agreed to be my Lord Guardian, when they are 15 days old her children will marry" Daeron replied.

"So can we go home now?" Aemon asked excitedly.

"If we go home on the next moon, we still have to stabilize Dorne, once things are calm we will return" Daeron replied, Aemon smiled as he left the room. When Aemon left, Daeron's thoughts turned to his sister Rhaena and her family.


	8. A Dragon king comes home

RHAENA 

Rhaena gazed at the king's landing city, a year had passed since Daeron put down the rebellion again. She missed him every day, she went to see her uncle every day to hear from him. During this time she spent her days with her cousin Naerys and her son Daeron She had formed a great friendship with her cousin, she never understood for her cousin Aegon never paid attention to her he spent all his time prostituting himself to ladies and whores.

She never understood how his cousin tolerated all his excesses.

"Cousin, you are here" spoke the familiar voice of Naerys. Raena turned her attention to her cousin with a smile.

"How are you Naerys? Rhaena asked. When she noticed the figure of the young Daeron she came closer to stroke her hair. Little Daeron smiled as he enjoyed his aunt's caresses

.

"Very well Rhaena, my father has told me that Daeron is approaching the king's landing, he says that they have stopped in the storm bastion to rest, they will arrive in 3 days" Naerys replied. Rhaena smiled at the news that her Daeron was finally coming home.

"I can see from your expression that you are happy that Daeron is back" Naerys commented as she sat on the bed with Daeron in her arms.

"You know that I miss him for almost a year that I haven't seen him, I fear every day that something will happen to him, if it weren't for your brother Daeron he would have died on several occasions, I just want him to come home safe and sound. don't you miss Aemon? She replied as she sat next to Naerys as they watched young Daeron play.

Naerys gave him a sad smile "Of course Rhaena I would not like my dear brother to be with me, but you know of his obligations he has to defend the king" Naerys replied as he approached to take Daeron and kiss him on the cheek.

"So your Excellency when will the royal wedding be, I hope I can't wait to see you soon with a premium crown" Naerys asked with a mocking smile. Rhaena tried not to blush too much "I hope soon Naerys, I can't wait to be married to Daeron" .

Naerys took Rhaena's hands in hers "I just hope you have a happy marriage cousin, you just have to look at my marriage to see that not all Targayen marriages are not happy."

Rhaena tried not to cry "Thank you cousin, really thanks for your support, I will try to be happy" she answered while she hugged her cousin.

After a while a royal guard came knocking on the door "My princesses, the hand of King Viserys wishes to speak with you" both cousins separated.

"Very well in a while we are in her office" Rhaena answered as she got up to get a dress.

* * *

* * *

At last the day had arrived his Daeron would finally arrive in the capital, at last he would be by his side. The entire royal family was in the courtyard of Red Keep awaiting the arrival of the king and his entourage.

Rhaena was at her mother's side along with her sisters and Baelor. Her uncle viserys hers was with her children and her grandson, on the other side was the rest of the small council.

The great doors opened, letting in the conquering King in all his glory. Rhaena marveled at watching as he got off her horse followed by her cousin Aemon hers.

Her legs took on her own mind as she lunged at Daeron in a warm hug. Rhaena sobbed into her chest as Daeron held her tight around her waist.

"Shhhh Rhaena I'm here" Daeron replied as he wiped away Rhaena's tears that fell. Rhaena turned her attention to her face, a small beard had grown, her face was much harder from combat, and a scar adorned her left eye.

"Stupid ! I've missed you "she replied as he pounded her chest furiously. Daeron laughed before releasing Rhaena as he headed to greet the rest of the royal family and the council.

Rhaena turned her attention to he cousin "I'm glad you're okay cousin, Naerys was very worried about you."

Aemon smiled before answering "It's good to see you Rhaena, Daeron can't stop thinking about you and when he would see you again".

Rhaena blushed furiously, looking away in embarrassment. Rhaena watched as Daeron hugged her mother, her mother had tears on her cheeks hugging her eldest son disconsolately.

"Muna I'm fine" Daeron spoke as he tried to comfort his mother. Rhaena out of the corner of her eye watched as Aemon approached to greet her father and brothers, she warmly hugged her sister Naerys as she stroked Young Daeron's head.

Once the hugs were over, they all went back inside Red Keep. Once in the throne room Daeron laid out the new situation in Dorne. He explained that House Martel was no longer the new lord of Dorne, naming House Dayne would be the new ruling house of Dorne.

Rhaena did not feel sorry for the Martel, they had organized a rebellion and had tried to kill their Daeron would not pity them. From the days of Aegon the conqueror, Dorne and the Martel house were from the beginning of the conquest a thorn in the chest. Dorne was the last kingdom to fall and at last the Targayen house controls the seven kingdoms.

Another important announcement was the political marriage between the Princess of Dorne and Daeron the Younger. Thus keeping Dorne under political control and avoiding further rebellions.

After the announcements were finished, King Daeron proposed to hold a banquet in honor of the victory. The entire court was elated by the new celebration. Rhaena blushed as she thought about the dress she was going to wear for Daeron.

When night came Rhaena left her rooms on the way to find Daeron in hers, Rhaena was dazzling, she had chosen a beautiful dress with the colors of the Targayen house. Upon arrival she found her cousin Aemon, her guarding he. Her cousin smiled upon seeing him before knocking on Daeron's door.

Daeron as he left the room was astonished looking at Rhaena as if she were a strange treasure.

"Rhaena… ..you are impressive" Daeron replied as he spluttered. Rhaena found this action adorable as she smiled.

"I have come to look for you my king '" Rhaena said as her cheeks reddened. Daeron smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Lead the way my queen" Daeron replied whispering in her ear. Rhaena felt her body ignite at this action, but she controlled herself. She had a banquet to attend She couldn't be distracted by dangerous thoughts.

Both Daeron and Rhaena entered the banquet hall together hand in hand. Taking curious and incredulous glances, Raena knew that night that she had shattered the few hopes of the ladies who hoped to marry Daeron.

_ Let them go to the seven hells Daeron is mine, I am a dragon and a dragon does not share. _

They sat in the head table with the rest of the Royal family. Their mother looked at them with tears in her eyes, happy that her children were together. Rhaena also saw faces of approval from her uncle Viserys and her daughter Nearys.

The party goes smoothly and everyone was happy for their victorious king in battle. When it was time for the wolf, Daeron rose ready to deliver a message.

"My lords today finally the seven kingdoms are at peace, through sweat blood and tears we finally have peace and prosperity in all the seven kingdoms, today I would also like to share something with you" he paused as he looked at everyone the people that is here .

Rhaena was surprised by the strange announcement, she did not know the intentions of her brother.

"Today I will finally say who will be our next queen" Daeron continued as he fixed his gaze on Rhaena. Rhaena felt her breathing increase.

"From today I am engaged to my sister, Princess Rhaena of the Targayen house, in three months it will be the royal wedding, only if my queen allows it" Daeron replied as he knelt down and warmly kissed her hand.

Rhaena felt like she was in a dream as her tears fell from her beautiful lilac eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths as she closed her eyes trying to control herself. Opening her eyes, Rhaena saw Daeron's beautiful lilac eyes, the beautiful eyes she dreams of waking up with.

"YES!" Rhaena squealed in delight as she lunged to kiss her lips. The entire room rose euphorically as they watched her future queen cry with excitement in the arms of her future husband.

* * *

* * *

Finally the day had arrived today was the day of his wedding and Daeron. Rhaena was overflowing with happiness. During all this time she had spent time with Daeron, stealing sneaky kisses and other obscene things.

Rhaena blushed as she recalled how she explored Daeron's body during their many escapades together. Daeron had not claimed her virginity by saying that he would only take her on her wedding day.

Another great novelty in her life was the presence of the princess of Dorne, at first the girl was terrified of being in Red keep, but the kind nature of Naerys had made the young princess open up little by little.

She heard someone knocking on her door, getting up she went to open the door, surprised to find her mother.

Her mother entered with an entourage full of maids ready to prepare her for the wedding.

Her mother was in charge of washing her hair and braiding her, Rhaena enjoyed spending time with her mother alone.

"I am proud of you daughter, from tomorrow you will be a great queen" said the queen mother through tears. Rhaena got up to comfort her mother "Don't cry muna".

The queen mother sniffed before replying with a smile "Your father would be proud of you and Daeron" Rhaena sobbed before hugging her mother tightly "Thank you muna".

"You're welcome daughter, now we have to continue preparing" They both turned their attention to the dress. Once she was done putting on her wedding dress Rhaena gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. He was dazzling with a crown encrusted with Sapphire Dragons.

As he finished he found Daeron in the Red Keep courtyard, Rhaena gasped at the sight. Daeron wore a suit in the colors of the Targayen house, his long silver hair was now tied in a braid, he wore the crown of Aegon the conqueror.

Rheana caught her hand as they walked together toward the septon. Upon arrival, everyone was there, his older and younger brothers, his uncle Viserys and his children. The Northern nobles, the nobles of the stormlands, and the lannisters. There were also the nobles of the domain and the valley and river lands. Rhaena caught a glimpse of her aunts Rhaena and Baela along with their respective husbands.

As the High Septon arrived he began to say his vows, Daeron and Rhaena never looked away. Once the Septon supreme finished they both brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

* * *

Daeron targayen .

The dragon king watched as the banquet was held in honor of his wedding. His wedding, Daeron never in his wildest dreams thought of marrying, much less his beautiful sister. Rhaena was to her left, graciously serving the guests. Daeron could barely take his eyes off her from her beautiful protruding breast.

Daeron cursed himself for not being able to bring her woman to her bed at that precise moment and make her his. They both met her gaze, Daeron gave her wife a smile as he approached her.

"My love you are doing great, I can't wait to make you mine tonight" Daeron replied, the last thing he said in a whisper. Rhaena blushed looking away from him.

The banquet went without any problem, finally arriving the bedding. Daeron hated bedding, he considered it one of the most backward customs of the west, but here he was watching how his clothes and his wife were taken away. His cousin Aemon held back her laughter as he escorted them into his room. Daeron glared at him and his brother Aegon as they accompanied them.

When they arrived, they both laughed out loud. Daeron looked closely at Rhaena, she realized that she was a bit embarrassed. Daeron sidled up to her woman, trapping her in a hug as he pulled her close to her chest.

"My love, what's up?" I ask confused.

"It's nothing Daeron, just sometimes I think it's all a dream"

"I am real Rhaena, now we are husband and wife my dragon" Daeron replied as he slowly stroked his back.

Rhaena stroked his muscular chest before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I'm yours Daeron" Rhaena asked with pleading eyes.

"You are my queen, my dragon, now and forever"

"Then make me yours my dragon" Daeron wasted no time as he began to kiss Rhaena. His hands caressed his entire body before finishing on both cheeks of her ass, getting a moan from Rhaena.

Daeron carried his wife to bed while he reveled in the impressive figure of his woman. The two kissed furiously before separating for air, Daeron began to kiss her neck as he lowered himself to her prosperous chest, taking one of her large breasts in her mouth.

Rhaena began to moan as she ran her fingers through her beautiful silver hair. Daeron left the left nipple going to feast on the right nipple before moving down her sculpted body from hers, leaving kisses everywhere before reaching between her legs.

Daeron stared at her big pink pussy before kissing her silver mound.

"What are you doing?" Rhaena asked between groans.

Daeron gave her a wicked look before answering "I will please you my Dragon" she replied before kissing her wet folds, delighting in the taste of her.

Daeron could swear he tasted like honey, delighting in the taste of her, he thrust his tongue inside her as he held both legs tightly. Rhaena began to moan loudly, increasing Daeron's own arousal.

He sticking a finger inside her, while he alternated between sucking and licking, feeling her wet pussy contract as he inserted another finger inside her.

"Daeron I'm close" Rhaena replied while digging her nails into his back. Daeron did not care about that action, it is more I enjoy it, I enjoy how he managed to make Rhaena lose control.

"Come for me my dragon, I want to taste you" then Rhaena's juices flooded his mouth. Daeron reveled in the taste of him before furiously kissing his lips. Daeron caught the excited look on Rhaena.

Daeron aligns her manhood along with the dripping entrance of her pussy before giving Rhaena a wicked look. "Are you ready my love? Daeron asked as he rubbed her hard manhood against her wet folds drawing a groan from Rhaena.

"If my king, I'm ready, don't make me wait"

Daeron smiled before shoving his cock inside Rhaena. Rhaena contracted as she felt her manhood slowly fill her. Daeron checked how tight her sister was, increasing her arousal, approaching her ear, giving her sweet words for her to relax.

"Daeron you can move now" Rhaena replied once she got used to having Daeron inside her of hers.

Daeron began to move his hips slowly enjoying Rheana's sweet moans, feeling his heat wash over he.

"Daeron faster I want to feel you more deeply" Daeron smiled as he increased the penetrations. Daeron marveled as she watched his big tits bounce to the rhythm of his penetrations, taking one to her mouth, delighting in the taste of him.

He began to move his hips furiously, while Rhaena squirmed beneath his and asked for more.

"Fuck… ..Daeron ..more, I want more… ..more strong my king" moaned under the Rhaena. Daeron marveled at the scene below him, approaching his ear whisper "Come for me my love I am close" .

After a few more penetrations Daeron felt the walls of her cunt contract and tighten his manhood. Daeron could no longer bear it, spilling his hot seed into his womb.

They both stayed close together while they both tried to control his breathing. After a while, Daeron finally managed to get out of Rhaena. Rhaena lay down on her chest enjoying the beat of her heart.

Daeron took a blanket to cover their nakedness, Rhaena smiled at this action before kissing her lips "I love you Daeron, I have always loved you my dragon." Daeron smiled before answering as she caressed her back "I love you too my dragon" she replied sealing her lips in a chaste kiss before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the arc of the second story begins


	9. Chapter 9

Daeron Targayen .

Light filtered through the curtains into the royal room . Inside the young kings were enjoying their bodies together . Daeron would slowly open his eyes, his sister wife sleeping peacefully on his chest . 

Daeron smiled at the beautiful sight of Rhaena naked . He brought his face close to her hair, inhaling her delicious scent. Daeron decided to get out of bed and take a bath.

The maids crept into the room, careful not to wake Rhaena who was sleeping peacefully. 

Daeron took his bath in silence, basking in the warmth of the water.

Once out of the bath he returned to his room ready to dress .

"Daeron" spoke a sleepy Rhaena as he slowly got out of bed .

"Rest my little Dragon," replied Daeron capturing her lips in a tender kiss, "You need to sleep love. 

"Mmmmmmm stay a while longer love," Rhaena replied hugging him and pulling him into bed with her. Daeron laughed at her attempts to stay with her. "As much as I would love to stay with you all day I have to run the kingdom”.

Rhaena pouted adorably "Mmmm no fair, we are the kings we have every right to be in bed all day" she replied kissing him.

Daeron smiled "I hope so love, come on get dressed I want you to be with me in the council chamber".

Rhaena immediately blurted out "Really, are you sure about this? Daeron, women don't usually attend council meetings”.

"Well you are the Queen aren't you? I want you to rule by my side, I want you to be my Alysanne," Daeron replied, capturing her lips. Rhaena purred contentedly, "Of course my love, I will always be by your side”.

"Then arise my queen, we have a kingdom to run," Daeron replied with a smile.

They both got out of bed and dressed, as they left they found Aemon standing guard.

"My king, my Queen," he bowed, "I see you have happily consummate your marriage”.

  
  


Rhaena's cheeks flushed as Daeron only laughed. 

"It is good to see you Cousin, we escort you to the council chamber”.

Aemon escorted the young kings to the council chamber. Upon arrival he met his uncle Viserys and the other members of the council . Both Daeron and Rhaena sat together . His uncle Viserys had a smile on his face at the sight of them.

"My king, my queen, it is an honor to have you here," Viserys spoke with a smile.

"My king, that is wise," asked the Grand Maester with doubt on his face.

"What is wise, Maester?”.

"To have a woman on my king's council, this is no place for a woman," replied the maester, several members nodded at his words.

Daeron stood up from his seat staring at the council members, "I will say this only once, Rhaena is my wife, not only that she is the queen of the seven kingdoms, from now on Rhaena will accompany me to all council sessions, if any of you do not agree you may leave this room".

They all nodded meekly at her words.

"Let us begin the session, what issues do we have to discuss?" the king began the meeting.

"My lord now that the war in Dorne is over, the seven kingdoms are at peace, now that house Martell is dead, we no longer have to deal with a threat in the south, but I fear we will have trouble across the sea," Lord Tarly replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We still have the threat of the Triarchy at the stepsstone my lord , it is known that the Dornish used the stepstone to move their mercenaries and their supplies .".

"My lord we cannot let that area remain in control of the Triarchy your grandfather Daemon threw them off the stepsstone , they can use the islands to attack our ships , added to the threat of pirates they can further affect our economy " replied Lord Lannister .

"You are right my King, we cannot ignore this threat for long," replied the King's hand.

"Alyn, how is our naval force doing?" Daeron asked, turning his gaze to his master of ships.

"Our naval strength is barely intact, we suffered hardly any casualties among our ships, but attacking the stone steps and the triarchy will need the help of the Redwyne fleet and the Royal fleet, for some time now, Lys and Tyrosh have been increasing their naval strength," replied Alys.

  
  
  


"That means they are preparing for war my king," Lord Tyrell added.

Daeron sighed, he had just returned from a war, he didn't need to start a campaign when he was married now, Daeron turned his gaze to Rhaena who looked at him with sad and worried eyes.

"Do you think they will try to attack us?" he asked turning his attention back to the council .

"I don't think so, they don't have the strength and numbers to invade Westeros, I think they will use their fleet to control the stone steps," Lord Tarly replied.

Daeron sighed, "For the moment we will observe the situation, we have just come out of a war, the realm has yet to recover from this war, how many soldiers have we lost in the wars in Dorne?

"In the first campaign we lost 15,000 soldiers, in the second we lost around 30,000 soldiers my king," Lord Lannister replied. Daeron shuddered at the numbers, too many deaths to conquer a desert and hold it.

"Now that House Martel is gone we need fear no more rebellions," Lord Tyrell replied.

"I hope so, I don't want to go back to Dorne, any more business to attend to?" the king asked the council.

"No business my king," replied the king's hand.

"If we have no business, this council is over," replied the king, one by one they left the council.

Daeron and Rhaena made their way to the family dining hall. When they arrived they found their sister Daena along with her brother Baelor and their mother. Their mother smiled to see them together and holding hands .

"Mother" cried Rhaena as she advanced to greet the dowager queen .

"Oh my child is all woman now, how was your wedding night?" asked her mother. Rhaena's cheeks flushed "Mother don't ask such things".

Deana burst out laughing at her sister's shy attitude.

"Congratulations on your marriage brother, I pray to the gods that you have an heir soon" said Baelor, Deana rolled her eyes at his words, probably annoyed that he himself did not celebrate their wedding night.

"Thank you for your words brother”.

  
  
  


"So tell me, where did you come from?" asked her mother with a questioning look.

"We were at a council meeting mother," replied Rhaena with a happy smile.

His mother looked at them with surprise "I'm glad Daeron is taking you to the council" his mother turned her gaze to him "You will need all the help you can get to rule Daeron, trust your sister and your family".

Daeron nodded "Of course mother, I trust Rhaena she is my wife" his mother smiled.

That same day Daeron decided to take a walk with Rhaena outside the Red Keep. They were accompanied by the royal guard at all times. They passed Visenya Hill and Rhaenys Hill before descending to the marketplace. Everyone greeted them as they passed through the streets of King's Landing , many smiled at his young wife , calling her the delight of the city .

"Do you enjoy the attention my queen" Daeron asked as he approached her on his horse . Rhaena gave him a sly smile before replying "No more than your husband".

Daeron let out a small smile "Where do you want to go, or would you rather go back to the fortress?

"I want to go to the stall where they sell meat pies".

Daeron smiled "As my queen commands" , Rhaena gave him a happy smile as they walked to the stall where they sold them , once they finished shopping they decided to go back to the red fortress .

"Rhaena asked once they were alone in their rooms. Rhaena was looking down from the balcony with a worried face.

"I just don't want you to go to war again," Rhaena replied turning her face towards him. Daeron sighed as he came closer to embrace her .

"I know my love, I don't want to now that I'm married to you either, but you never know.

"I know," she replied with a sob, Daeron pulled her face close to his chest, "I promise I will go to war if I have to.

"Do you promise?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I promise," Daeron replied with a smile.

"You better not die, or I will hunt you down in the seven hells." Daeron let out a laugh as he captured her lips in a kiss. He took Rhaena by the waist and led her to the bed.

As Rhaena lay back down she let out a laugh "Is that how you plan to get me out of my bad mood?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Daeron captured her lips again. "It is a husband's duty to always keep his wife happy.

"And how do you intend to do that?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"So" Daeron immediately attacked her neck, planting kisses all over her face, Rhaena responded to his kisses by capturing his lips. They both began to undress and in a moment they were both naked .

Daeron captured her left breast in his mouth, eliciting a moan from his wife, his hands roamed all over her body until they ended in wet sex. He massaged her swollen clit before slipping a finger inside her.

"Daeron" moaned Rhaena as she brought one hand to his hair and the other to his hardening manhood.

"Do you like that my queen?" she asked as she captured his full lips again before taking his right breast into her mouth . Daeron was turning to his sister's large breasts , enjoying the taste of them . Daeron imagined Rhaena feeding her children with those big tits , his dragon blood ignited at the sight .

"I want more than your fingers" she replied mischievously . Daeron smiled at her words "My little sister is getting a little sassy" he watched as her cheeks reddened. He smiled to himself as he moved his head towards her legs , leaving a trail of kisses around her perfect body .

Reaching her swollen pussy, he took a deep breath capturing her arousal before licking her wet folds, Daeron held both legs tightly as he assaulted her dripping centre.

Rhaena brought her hands to his scalp, her breathing increased as she sighed heavily. It wasn't long before Rhaena came undone in his mouth . Daeron smiled at the result. "You are now content my queen. Rhaena took a few moments to compose herself, "I want you inside me Daeron, now!

Daeron smiled "You are in command my queen" with a single thrust he thrust his hard manhood inside her. They both let out a sigh, Daeron began to wiggle his hips furiously.

Daeron marvelled at the sight of her bouncing tits, Rhaena's nails were glued to his back "Harder Daeron'' Rhaena whispered in his ear. Daeron increased his penetrations feeling his manhood reach deeper . The room was filled with the sound of their coupling.

"Daeron I'm close".

"Me too Rhaena" Daeron whispered in her ear, he increased the pace before he felt his wife's orgasm, his cock twitching inside her, leaving his seed inside her, Daeron prayed that inside her womb his heir would grow. 

They both lay down sweaty and tired, Rhaena lay on his chest before they both fell asleep. 


End file.
